


There's An Imposter Among Us

by Lylah_Writes



Series: How Do You Do, Fellow Crewmates? 👀🔪 [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Some bad language, among us fic, no ghosts, the gang plays among us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylah_Writes/pseuds/Lylah_Writes
Summary: Basically they play Among Us“That’s kinda sus, Kay,” Willie commented. "And who willingly chooses to main red?"“Where were you?” she snapped back.“Guarding Alex in Admin.” The skater replied matter-of-factly. "He did the card swipe on the first try and I think that was very sexy of him,""Aw, thanks Willie,"“Why does Alex need to be guarded?” Julie pressed.“Gee, I don’t know, so I won’t get killed?” Alex scoffed.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: How Do You Do, Fellow Crewmates? 👀🔪 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036392
Comments: 32
Kudos: 320





	There's An Imposter Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> SPECIAL THANKS TO elysianwhelve ON TUMBLR FOR NOT GETTING ANNOYED BY ALL MY AMONG US QUESTIONS!!!
> 
>   
> (not really relevant by here ya go)  
> Julie— Jubie (purple)  
> Luke— LuCus (orange)  
> Reggie— Veggie (green)  
> Flynn— black magic (dark blue)  
> Alex— gay drums (pink)  
> Willie— Alex Simp (white)  
> Nick— Lacrosse (light blue)  
> Carrie— fabulous (black)  
> Carlos— Toasty (brown)  
> Kayla— watermelon sugar

Julie, Luke, Kayla, and Flynn first arrived into the lobby.

“Wanna start an alliance?” Luke asked 

“No,” Flynn replied too quickly. “No offense, but you’re the worst liar, Luke,”

“Not true!” the boy huffed.

“I’ll create an alliance with you,” Julie smiled at her screen. “We’ll be accountable-buddies,”

“Gross,” Carrie’s voice joined them as she popped in with Willie, Reggie, Nick, and Carlos. “Why are Julie and Luke being cute?”

“Just wait until my man gets here,” Willie snickered. 

“Please don’t remind of how single I am,” Reggie whined. “You do that already in real life,”

“I’m with Reggie,” Kayla pouted.

“Aw poor Reggie and Kayla,” Nicked commented with stifled laughter

“I’ll kill you, Nick,” Kayla threatened. 

“You guys heard that?” Nick shouted. “If I die first Kayla is the imposter,”

“Whining won’t save you,” the girl’s voice was low and menacing. 

“We have each other, Reggie!” Carlos said happily. “Let’s team up,”

“You got it, little man,” Reggie and Carlos’s characters started chasing around each other.

“I’m queer,” Alex finally joined. 

“Yes, you are, baby!” Willie cheered.

“Simp,” was the reply from everyone.

“Homophobia,” their friend sneered.

“Sorry, I meant here,” Alex added.

“No, you didn’t,” Flynn laughed.

“No, I didn’t,” Alex’s grin was audible.

“Are we doing proximity chat?” Nick asked.

“Yeah, so please no flirting,” Carrie ordered.

“The flirting isn’t what you should be worried about,” Kayla spoke up

“C’mon we’re starting,” Julie announced, as the countdown started. 

Julie watched as her screen faded back in with “Crewmate; there are 2 imposters among us.” She looked over to her list of tasks; the first one was Electrical. By the time she reached her destination on the left side of the map a flash appeared on screen. Nick was dead. 

“Kayla! It was Kayla!” Reggie shouted immediately. “She was threatening to kill nick before the game started,”

“That was just talk!” Kayla countered. “I was with Luke!”

“Were you?” Luke asked. “Were you really?”

“Don’t be a jerk!” Kayla groaned. “I did the scan thingy in MedBay!”

“You did that really fast and left then Nick was killed,”

“That’s kinda sus, Kay,” Willie commented. "And who willingly chooses to main red?"

“Where were you?” she snapped back.

“Guarding Alex in Admin.” The skater replied matter-of-factly. "He did the card swipe on the first try and I think that was very sexy of him,"

"Aw, thanks Willie,"

“Why does Alex need to be guarded?” Julie pressed. 

“Gee, I don’t know, so I won’t get killed?” Alex scoffed.

“I think we should vote Kayla,” Flynn said. “It’s what Nick would’ve wanted,”

“Since when do you care about what nick would’ve wanted?” Kayla asked the other girl. 

“Since he’s dead,” Flynn replied simply. “And I respect the dead,”

“So, Kayla?” Carlos asked again.

“Yeah,” Julie said punching in her vote.

“I’m innocent!!! I’m innocent!!!!” Kayla dramatically screamed as she was injected.

The game presumed and Julie finished her task in electrical then went on to search for Luke. She had a feeling he was another crewmate because it was an imposter, he would’ve texted her that by now asking her to vouch for him. 

On her way to weapons, she came across Reggie and Carlos. 

“Hey guys…. What ya up to?”

“Tasks,” Reggie replied a little too quickly. Julie was about 80% sure he was not an imposter. 

“What he said,” Carlos inched closer to her. “What are you doing? Looking for Luuuuuuke?”

“Carlos, I’ll walk up to your room and punch you right now,” she threatened. Carlos, on the other hand, could be. 

“You’re not denying it—”

Nearing voices diverted her attention away from her brother and friend. 

“I’m telling you, Flynn, I saw… Hey guys,” It was Carrie and Flynn.

“What did you see?” Julie asked.

“That depends,” replied the other girl. “Did you see anything?”

“Not yet,”

“You boys see anything?” Flynn questioned.

“The only thing I saw was my task bar filling up because I am doing tasks.” Reggie replied happily. Julie 80% dropped down to 70% chance he was not the imposter. The bass player is really good at bluffing when it really came down to it. 

“Okay, that wasn’t sus at all,” Carrie commented.

“Leave us alone,” Carlos huffed. “Julie don’t you have a boyfriend to go look for?” 

“I’m leaving because I have tasks to do, not because of Luke,” Julie rushed away, her friend’s voices fading. 

She found Luke in weapons with Willie. 

“Luke!” Julie cheered. “Carlos is hella sus right now,”

“Willie and I are good, and he thinks Carrie,” Luke said.

Julie opened her mouth to ask Willie why he thought when another dead body was reported. It was Carrie. There went Willie’s guess.

“Carrie, nooooooooo,” Flynn sobbed dramatically.

“Okay what happened after I left you guys in the Cafeteria?” Julie asked. 

“The lights started acting up,” Flynn said. “I went to fix them and by the time I was done. She was dead,”

“Reggie you reported the body. Was it a self-report?” Willie asked.

“No, I saw the dead body in storage and pressed the button. That’s all,”

“Julie was with Carrie and Flynn,” Luke said. “As well as Reggie and Carlos before the kill… Is that right?”

“Right,” the group repeated back. 

“I was with Willie in Weapons,” Luke continued. “Where were you, Alex?”

“Don’t pin this on me I was all the way on the other side of the map! I was in Reactor!”

“Don’t accuse my man, Patterson,” Willie was quick to come to Alex’s aid.

“What were you doing in there?” Luke asked, ignoring Willie.

“Unlocking Manifolds or whatever,”

“That checks out,” Willie said, again too quickly for Julie’s liking. 

“Willie were you guarding Alex because he’s the imposter and you want us to be thrown off his scent?”

“I wanna vote Alex off,” Reggie spoke up. “We were all surrounded by people except him,”

“Reg, I was on the left side and all the shit was happening on the right,”

“Venting exists,” Reggie reminded him. 

“I’m down for voting Alex,” Carlos put in.

“Why so quick to vote me off, Carlos?” Alex asked the younger boy. “What are you hiding?” 

“Nothing,”

“Alex being on the other side does give him an alibi,” Flynn sighed painfully. “I say we skip,”

“Me too,” Julie agreed after a moment’s thought. 

“I’ll skip too,” Luke said.

“Fucking same,”

“I’m voting Carlos because he’s an ass,” Alex sneered.

“I’m voting Alex because he’s sus!”

The timer hit zero and nobody was ejected. Julie went on and completed a task in Navigation, then in O2, and when she was about reach MedBay a body was reported; Alex’s.

“Which one of you assholes killed him?” Willie huffed. “Who killed my beautiful blond gorgeous sexy hot tall handsome boyfriend?”

“Willie there is a child present,” Flynn snickered.

“THE CHILD KILLED HIM!” 

“Is no one going to mention how Reggie is dead too?” Julie asked no one in particular.

“Okay, I was on Comms and I saw Carlos last with Alex,” Flynn reported. “And I saw him vent,” 

“That’s a lie!” Carlos shouted. 

“You were trying to kill Alex off last round,” Willie sniffled.

“Yeah, but—”

“No buts, killer,”

“I’m voting off Carlos,” Flynn announced, the vote badge appearing on her icon.

“Me too,” Willie’s badge appeared. 

“WHAT?” 

“Sorry Carlos,” Julie said. “But Flynn doesn’t lie,”

“Bye, dude,” Luke said.

Carlos was ejected.

“Okay, we’re down to four,” Julie said. “If the imposter strikes, it’s their game.”

Luke and Flynn went in opposite directions and Willie was nowhere to be seen. Julie walked over to her final task when she was struck from Willie popping out of the vents.

Her screen flashed “Defeat” with Carlos’ and Willie’s characters as the imposters. 

"WILLIE YOU ASS!!!!!!" Julie hissed. "You killed me!"

"Bro, why Julie?" Luke his tone dripping with sorrow.

"It had to happen," 

“I can’t believe you killed me Willie!” Alex shrieked. "Were supposed to be a team!"

“I had to throw them off, baby, I’m sorry,”

“Who killed who?” Luke asked.

“I killed Nick and Carrie,” Carlos said smugly.

“I told you I was innocent,” Kayla said.

“Sorry Kayla,” Julie returned. “Next time don’t threaten Nick out loud,”

“Yeah, do it in your head like everyone else does,” Carrie said simply. 

“I killed everyone else,” Willie laughed. “It was too easy,”

“He weaponized his simp behavior for Alex against us!” Reggie shouted accusingly.

“Yup, and it worked like a charm,” 

“So,” Nick spoke up. “Anyone down for another game?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
